The invention is concerned with a compact rectangular box for sandwiches and other food, and which is particularly adapted for use on picnics, as well as for school lunches, and the like.
The box includes a rectangular container portion for the foods having side walls which define an open top, and the box also includes the rectangular cover for the container. The cover is equipped with a pair of pivotally mounted side handles which may be turned down over a flange extending around the rim of the container adjacent to its open top. When turned down, the handles serve to hold the cover firmly in place on the container, and they permit the cover easily to be removed by pulling the handles up and out from the sides of the container. The cover may subsequently be replaced on the container by snapping the handles down over the flange. The cover is preferably transparent.
The container may be equipped with a partition which extends transversely thereacross, and which is moveable along the length of the container to serve as a divider, thereby enabling the container to hold different sizes of food. The container may be formed of any appropriate plastic material. Preferably, the container is formed of a plastic which is capable of use in conjunction with a microwave oven to permit food in the container to be heated after the cover has been removed.
The cover is provided with an elongated compartment in its upper surface for receiving utensils, such as a disposable spoon and fork. A sliding member is provided for enclosing the compartment.